Ten Years Earlier: Forgotten Saints
by ChevalierAirumel
Summary: Set in the 10 years before the events of Final Fantasy X. The story of Ophellia, a summoner from Bevelle, who quests to vanquish Sin. Her journey includes her guardians, while a Dark Summoner haunts them on their pilgrimage. Eventually Ophellia and her guardians find themselves questioning what is most important to them and if it is worth their lives.
1. Chapter 1: 10 Years Earlier

_Hello! Chevaliers here, posting for the first time! This is my Final Fantasy X Fanfic that I have developed over a long period of time, and after much thought, I finally put it into writing! Thank you to my partner in crime, Airumel, for her editing expertise and input!_

* * *

PROLOGUE

The world of Spira was full of technology and machina. Two city-states, the machina-heavy Bevelle and the Summoner magic city of Zanarkand, were in the middle of what would be known as the Machina War.

As the war accelerated, countless lives were lost. Hope that the world would ever be at peace dimmed. Then, at the what looked like darkest moment, a giant beast rose out of the sea and obliterated Zanarkand, wiping an entire civilization from existence. The Machina War had ended, but a new one was just beginning.

The terrible beast, called Sin, persisted, and began to threaten all human life in Spira. As they had no explanation of where it came from or why it arbitrarily destroyed villages and cities alike, the common folk named it such believing it was retribution sent from the divine for their ancestor's dependency on machina. As people began to despair, the church began to teach that by following the teachings of Yevon, they would one day atone for their ancestor's crimes and Sin would vanish. Hope was rekindled.

Yunalesca, a skilled summoner and a survivor from Zanarkand, and her husband, Zaon, travelled back to Zanarkand's remains where she turned Zaon into a powerful Fayth, dubbed the Final Aeon, and defeated Sin. All of Spira rejoiced over the news and for a short while, the world was finally at peace.  
It wouldn't last.

Within a few months, whispers of the foul creature spread across the land as small villages across the land were destroyed without explanation. Sin had been reborn.  
Yunalesca's victory had only brought about The First Calm.

During the following decades, Bevelle's leadership slowly changed into a religious organization centered around "Yevon", a benevolent teacher who teaches Spirans the ways to atone for their faults and reliance on machina.

An increase in the number of summoners followed. Many would make a pilgrimage to Zanarkand, hoping to obtain the Final Aeon, and vanquish Sin like their idolized Lady Yunalesca had before them. Most would fail, either losing their will or their lives. Only a talented few completed the trip and were able to bring about another short period of calm. Despite the inevitable return of Sin, the people of Spira have never given up the hope that Sin will one day be gone forever...

* * *

Evening began to fall on the city of Bevelle, the same as it has been for 1000 years since the appearance of Sin. Now the largest city in Spira and the heart of Yevon, it is the starting block of many a summoner. Yet on this night, the city will be the starting place of a summoner's pilgrimage that will provoke change in the endless cycle that is Sin.

CHAPTER 1

"What do you mean he isn't coming?!" the Bevelle High Priest's exasperated shouts echoed throughout the room. "I'll see to it that he will be turned out of the Warrior Monks!" his face was beet red with anger. He continued to curse a certain man's name until he ran out of curses.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, the High Priest allowed his anger to subside. He rose from his seat in the main hall, still fuming, a letter clenched tightly in a fist.

The timid messenger, who had the poor luck of delivering the bad news to the High Priest, watched his superior exit the room through a door on the left. It seemed the High Priest was headed toward his living quarters inside the Bevelle palace. Waiting a few moments, the messenger assured himself that the priest was not returning before excusing himself. The man had such a temper!

* * *

"I wonder what father's big surprise will be..." A young woman with striking white hair, sat in front of a vanity next to her bedside in anticipation.  
Just then, the High Priest, entered the room. He brought with him an aura of gloom, but it was a facade so his daughter would not see his temper. He sat by her on the bedside and took her hands.

"Ophellia, I am sorry..." he began as he hung his head.

"Sorry for what, father?" she asked in confusion.

"I was planning on making that infernal- I mean, I was going to make Auron of the Warrior Monks, your husband," he explained heavily.

"Oh father, don't be upset, I will not complain about who you pick for me." she placed her hand on his in a comforting manner.

"No, Ophellia, I had already given him the offer... But he has turned you down. I clearly mistook him for a selfless man, he thinks he is better than me- I mean you..."

"Oh... I see." Ophellia withdrew her hands from her fathers. She could not help but feel a little hurt. This must be what it felt like for the other suitors her father rejected.

She had always seen Auron in the halls of Bevelle, she even caught glances of him in the training yard, where she was never allowed. They had barely exchanged words, except when he would acknowledged her with a head nod as they passed by, making her heart jump. She would certainly have not minded marrying him.

"I guess it is in his best interest." she tried to cheer up. "I'm sure there will be someone better..."

Her father looked up and a smile crossed his face for a moment. "Ah yes, don't worry my dear. I have other promising men in mind. Perhaps..." he began to mutter to himself. "I will see you at supper." he soon left, scratching his chin in thought.

"I really don't understand why..." she thought quietly. A part of her was dying to figure out why Auron had rejected her. She knew that it would be childish to go chasing after him for answers, Auron did not seem like a man of patience. "No... His reasons are his own. Perhaps he loves someone else."

Although she had never see him talk with any other women, she became suspicious if perhaps he met this hypothetical lover in secret. It did seem plausible that Auron would be the type to feel embarrassed to show true feelings for someone. He always seemed to put work before anything else after all.

Ophellia knew it didn't matter anymore; everything had been said and done. It wasn't like she'd had her hopes up; her father had not even breathed a word about marrying his only daughter off to Auron. The thought had never crossed her mind as a serious consideration.

"Oh, I give up!" she threw her hands in the air. Thinking about Auron's reasons had now turned into a problem and that would not let her go. She knew she was being foolish, but after being sought after by so many men, she had to know why there was one so different from the rest.

* * *

As night had already fallen, she knew there would not be much time to sort this out before dinner. She exited her room quietly, trying not be noticed as she silently trotted down the halls. The tresses of her dress flowed gracefully behind and her long, elegant hair bounced gently with each quickening step.

"Ah, where might you be off to in a hurry at this hour?" a tall man in summoner robes had stopped her.

"L-Lord Braska!" she exclaimed. She had been so absorbed that she had not noticed him watching her rush down the stone hallway. "I was on my way to... to..." she could not come up with a reason anymore.

"This wouldn't be about Auron rejecting you, would it?" he said in a kind tone, a gentle smile on his face.

"O-Oh, you heard about that?" she said, her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, I was with Auron when your father offered him the proposal." he laughed gently.

"I bet he didn't even think twice before answering..." her eyes now gazed at the floor as her face heated up.

"I cannot say, it's hard to read Auron... Take it from me, he is a mystery. There is much I don't know about him and we are good friends. Rest assured it is not because he does not like you that he turned it down." Braska tried to lift her spirits.

"What a relief." Ophellia laughed at her own ridiculousness for worrying so much.

"Perhaps it was best that I caught you before you ran into him. He has been very unpleasant since the proposal."

"Maybe I should apologize for my father's eagerness..." she worried again.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Now, go enjoy your supper, you are better off forgetting all of this." Braska gave a hearty chuckle.

"Your daughter is very lucky to have a father like you." Ophellia thanked the summoner and bowed humbly.

"Thank you, Ophellia. But do not be disheartened, I'm sure you will meet a nice man someday soon. I must be off, I have something I should be getting back to." he returned her bow and continued on his way leaving the white-haired girl alone in the dim hall.

Ophellia was relieved to hear that Auron did not hate her. She was not looking to rush into marriage after all she was not ready for marriage, but she still could not stand the thought of Auron rejecting her for some unknown fault. Now that she knew he wasn't, she could go back to wondering who her father would pick next. This was her lot in life and what she had been brought up to do. Her status as the only daughter of Beville's High Summoner meant that the man she married would rise to higher power; a man would not marry her for love. Ophellia had accepted this fact at a young age, so she hardly felt any resentment towards the matter.

Her stomach gave a small growl bringing her back to the moment. It was almost dinner time and it looked like she would be late if she didn't hurry! Lifting her skirts, Ophellia rushed back to the main hall to join her father.

* * *

Ophellia ate her dinner quietly, not saying a word as her father talked with the usual spattering of travelers. This was usual, she would be seen but not heard, just like a proper lady.

When the plates were empty and cups drained, the white haired girl decided not to return to her room right away. An overwhelming urge had seized her to get some fresh air.

Going to one of her favorite spots on a higher floor, she entered a nearby balcony that overlooked the city of Bevelle. She gazed down at the city streets, feeling her hair tousled by the light evening wind. Peaceful, calm, tranquil. These emotions ran through Ophellia's mind as she let the days events be carried away on the night breeze.

Voices suddenly could be heard from below. As she looked down, she noticed Auron and Braska talking in the garden area two floors down. She would not have noticed them, but the two seemed to be in the middle of a quarrel.

"Where did he say he was from?" Auron asked in disbelief.

"Zanarkand. They are holding him in the prison. I plan on going to see him, aren't you curious?" Braska tried to peak the uptight man's interest.

His companion scoffed, "Listen to yourself, Braska! That's impossible. Zanarkand is just a pile of rubble. He's obviously some delusional drunk!" Auron could not see why Braska was so interested. "Don't tell me you believe these rumors!"

"We'll see." he laughed as they proceeded to the prison.

"Zanarkand?" the eavesdropper whispered to herself. She had heard the story of its destruction many times. Clearly the man had to be a drunkard. However, Lord Braska's interest in the man only exacerbated her own. This was certainly interesting! Sitting around and looking pretty was such a bore, she couldn't pass the opportunity of a little excitement. She wanted to see this man for herself. Now if she could only figure out a way to do it without Auron and Braska figuring out she had been listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Knowing the city far better than either Braska and Auron having never been outside it, Ophellia arrived at the prison mere minutes after deciding to go. At the entrance, her nerves almost failed her; what exactly was she doing this for? Nervously, she peaked around the corners only to find a few guards. "Relax," she told herself, "You can do this, you've been here plenty of times with father..."

Silently, she strode into the foyer, "Ahem..." She brought attention to herself.

"M'lady, you should not be here." Said one of the guards. The High Priest's daughter was allowed wherever she wanted in the city, but the hour was late and the guard could sense this was not of any true importance.

"I have come to see the prisoner from Zanarkand." She stated firmly.

The guard looked slightly annoyed; he couldn't refuse her entrance, but it was really none of her business. "Very well." He grumbled and lead Ophellia inside.

She followed the guard down a long brick hallway illuminated only by the torch the guard had taken from the entrance.

They arrived at a cell set far back in the building. The weak light of the torch bounced across the crude metalwork bars that ran from the ceiling to the floor, barely penetrating the cell itself. Squinting, Ophellia gazed inside.

A rugged-looking man sat towards the back of the musty cell. His head was bowed forward and he sat in a slumped position. Perhaps he was just a drunk afterall. As he did not respond to the light of the guard's torch, she wondered if he was asleep.

"What're you looking at?" He finally said, making her jump back from the bars.

"Watch your mouth, scum!" Shouted the guard. "She is the daughter of the High Priest!"

"I don't care who she is," the man retorted sourly, "It's got nothin' to do with me! Unless you're here to let me out?!" The unknown man suddenly lunged at the cell bars.

"Get back!" The guard had enough and jabbed him with the end of his bayonet.  
Ophellia was startled by the sudden outburst. "I will not stand for such violence in my presence!" She admonished the guard.

"I'm sorry m'lady, I was only trying to-"

"I'm well aware that there are cell bars between us." Ophellia calmed herself back to a rational level. "You said your from Zanarkand?" She turned to the man in the cell.

"So what if I am?" He rubbed his shoulder where the guard had struck him. "You gonna tell me I'm crazy too?"

"Well, no, not even an ill person would declare such things. I was just here to see if the rumors were true..."

"Listen lady, I'm not some kinda freak to stare at!" He became insulted.

"N-no, I didn't mean to-" before she could finish, she heard Auron and Braska approaching the prison. "Oh no!" She searched for an exit, but there was no other way.

"What are you doing here?" Braska asked, catching sight of Ophellia.

"N-nothing! I just heard about..." Noticing Auron standing behind, she couldn't help but look at the ground.

"This is no place for a girl of your status!" Auron growled. Truthfully, he was just as shocked to find her here. He had hoped to leave the city without seeing her as the warrior had rejected the proposal in spite of her father; he didn't mean to be rude to a girl he barely knew.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ophellia was sure that Auron disliked her now, even despite what Braska had told her earlier. By the tone of the warrior's voice, he seemed to not want her around at all. "I should be getting back." She quickly scurried down the pitch-black halls without another word.

"Well that was odd..." Braska pondered.

"I-I only meant that it is too dangerous for a girl like her to be around prison full of criminals." Auron said apologetically, although Ophellia had already left.

"Hmmm perhaps this will be your last chance to apologize, Auron." Said Braska looking at his glum friend.

"No, it's better this way." He sighed.

"What the hell is goin' on? Everyone shoves they're way in here to see me, and now you're all throwin' a soap opera!" The man in the cell was baffled and quite frankly getting rather annoyed.

"Ah, yes, well I have actually come here with a proposition for you..." Braska drew closer to the cell.

* * *

Ophellia closed the door to her room quietly as she managed to make it back before anyone else noticed. The past few hours had certainly been full of surprises; she was about to be engaged but then wasn't, and now she suddenly cared what the very man who had rejected her thought! Her face was still flushed with embarrassment as she collapsed onto her bed, wishing she could just forget the whole thing. Exhaustion eventually overtook her befuddled mind as she drifted off to sleep, all thoughts of the strange prisoner long forgotten.

* * *

"Ophellia, are you awake?" She heard her father's voice from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes!" She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Sunlight flooded the floor from underneath the tall curtains drawn over the large glass window behind it.

"You missed the departure this morning; Braska has left for his pilgrimage." The High Priest gave her the news as he entered the room.

"Really? I did not know it would be so soon..." Ophellia felt bad about missing her only chance to say farewell.

"He took that idiot Auron and a drunkard claiming he from Zanarkand as his guardians. Can you believe it? I doubt that rag-tag group will make it past Macalania before turning back." He said bitterly.

"Father!" Ophellia was surprised by her father's cruel words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way... hopefully Braska knows what he's doing.."  
The High Priest's daughter didn't say anything further. Instead, she stalked out of the room leaving her father to watch, perplexed.

Ophellia couldn't believe that Braska would leave so early! He'd been planning on this journey for quite some time now, but she always had assumed it would be later in the year and not so early in the morning! She would miss his kind words and stories of his adventures and family back home. Braska was a common visitor to Beville's temple, so much so, he felt like extended family to the young girl. His presence would be sorely missed. His taking of Auron as a guardian wasn't a total shock; it was common knowledge the two were good acquaintances.

Slowing her pace, Ophellia came to a new realization. With Auron gone as well, and the few events that had happened, her world had gone back to it's normal, boring place. She would now wait for a new husband, and be nothing more than an object to anyone, a status. All she wanted to do now was cry, she felt very alone.

Wandering into the temple, Ophellia began to wonder why Braska decided to become a summoner. She knew it was partly because his wife had been killed by Sin. When she had first met Braska, many years ago now, he was still in mourning and had even brought his infant daughter to the city. Perhaps the summoner's quest was also to give his daughter a peaceful world to live in. But there are many other summoners who take on this position; he could easily let someone else do it instead of leaving his little girl all alone!

Then there was also the fact of who Braska had decided to take as guardians. Auron, she understood. But what about the other companion? The man who said he was from Zanarkand, a Zanarkand that doesn't exist anymore. On this matter, she was just as baffled as her father.

Suddenly, a thought sparked in her mind. Couldn't she do this instead of Braska?! After all, perhaps she was more suited to the task. Of course it was very dangerous, but here she was, the daughter of the High Priest who everyone looked at as more of a possession of the temple than an actual person. While she waited around for her father to find her another suitor, she could be out making so much more of a difference! Braska deserved to be with his daughter; she couldn't imagine her own life without her father and wondered how the little girl would fare without either of her parents. The thought was almost debilitating with sadness as it brought back the memories of when she had lost her own mother during an epidemic. She had to pause in her thoughts to push back the tears that threatened to take over.

On the other hand, Ophellia herself, had no one who would wait for her, or miss her, aside from her own father, when she was gone. And still, her father had been so distant since she'd entered her teenage years and now she knew why. Ophellia felt herself solidifying her resolve.

"That's it!" she exclaimed aloud. If she could be a summoner, her life would have more meaning, and she wouldn't have to worry about marriage. With a renewed energy she hadn't felt in ages, Ophellia bunched up her skirts and rushed for the Head Summoner's chambers.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" The summoner priest, who was in charge of training summoners, was stunned by Ophellia's request.

"I want to become a summoner!" She declared again.

"You don't have the proper training, even if you are the High Priest's daughter." The old man chuckled, thinking this was some momentary fancy of the girl's.

"But I'm already a skilled healer! I really want this! Let me go to to the cloister of trials!" She begged again.

The old man looked the flustered girl in the eyes sternly, "Have you asked your father's permission?"

Ophellia was losing her calm, "I do not need his permission!"

At that very moment, none other than the High Priest entered the room. "Tell me my ears deceive me!" He looked at his daughter, hoping this was all a cruel joke, but when she stared at him with a defiance he had rarely seen from her, he knew it was not. "I will not allow this!" Her father ordered.

"But father!" she pleaded, "I believe I have greater things to do than sit here for the rest of my life! I want to do this..." Ophellia was ready to fight for her decision, determination shown in her eyes.

The priest watched the girl as her father looked away. "M'lord, I have an idea." He walked over and whispered quietly into the High Priest's ear. "Perhaps, if we let her into the trials, and she goes on this pilgrimage, she will come back. She will see the world is not all it is she makes it to be, and come back into your arms, begging for safety."

"Hmmm..." The High Priest glanced at his still-fuming daughter. "Maybe you're right... But I still feel uneasy. This is the first time she has ever asked for something so ridiculous..."

"Father, please..." Ophellia had never been denied by her father before, and when she looks at him that way, he couldn't say no.

"M'lord, it could just be a temporary act of defiance, it is common in girls her age," the old man whispered knowingly, having raised several of his own.

"A-alright. But you must pass the trials first." Hope hung in his voice, perhaps she would fail the trials, or even obtaining an aeon. There was no way he could believe in her success. "You are certain you know what you are doing? You could get hurt and I can't afford to lose you."

"You won't miss me..." Ophellia muttered as she stormed out to go prepare for the trials.

* * *

"I never had any need for this rod until now... No one ever comes to me with an injury. Maybe this is a bad idea..." Doubt crept into her mind slowly as she looked down at the metal rod in her hands as she faced the opening to the trials. "This was mother's rod... I hope I've inherited her abilities..." The door opened as she hesitated before it. "Mother, I need you more than ever..." She tightened her grip on the staff and entered the chamber.  
At first all was lost to darkness as Ophellia took her first steps. She had never imagined being here, in this holy place, let alone attempting to become a summoner herself.

An eerie feeling washed over her, as the realization that she was completely alone sunk in. The summoner trials were designed to be faced by a summoner and her guardians. As this had all been very sudden and poorly thought out, she had yet to obtain any. She would have to solve the mysteries of the maze and obtain the aeon by herself. What would it look like? A monster? The would-be summoner shivered at a passing thought of a beast with sharp claws and rows of pointed teeth.

Trembling, she watched the path below her feet as it glowed with numerous glyphs. Stepping onto a platform at the end of the corridor, she wondered what would happen next. With a shudder, the platform suddenly took off down the path. Ophellia shut her eyes and clutched tightly to her mother's rod as she was whisked off further into the trial.

Only when the platform had come to a complete stop, did the girl open her eyes once more. Before her lay a vast labyrinth of powered walkways and mystic seals housed in a mechanical framework. Taking a deep breath she walked to a pillar where a glowing sphere rested. Knowing a little bit of how the puzzle in this temple worked, Ophellia gently picked up the orb and began to search for where she could use it.  
Hours passed as the girl worked through the puzzle alone, carrying spheres back and forth, up and down, unlocking the paths that would lead her to her goal. She felt sure the whole day had passed by as she opened the path to the platform that would lead to the final challenge.

Mentally exhausted and with aching feet, Ophellia shakely stepped off the platform and onto the steps leading up to the Chamber of the Fayth. It was the Fayth who granted summoners the power of the aeon; the fearsome creature obtained during all pilgrimages. All she had to do was pray enough and for the right things. As she climbed the last few stairs, Ophellia wondered what she should pray for. Did it only take praying to defeat Sin? No, now was not the time to question or doubt anything! She decided to pray that she could defeat Sin so her life would have more meaning, and so Braska could live peacefully with his daughter, Yuna.

"Here goes nothing..." She watched the elaborate door in front of her open. A musty draft of air blew out of the darkened room before she entered. Everything seemed much quieter than before. Looking around, she noticed the glowing statue of the fayth on the floor beneath her. It was a comforting sight. Oddly enough, she did not feel so alone anymore. There was almost a sense of life coming from the statue. The pale-skinned girl kneeled over the statue and bowed her head. She outstretched her arms and then folded them the way citizens across Spira pray to Yevon.

"Please, hear what I have to say... Please give me to power to defeat Sin! Show me the way!" Time passed and once again Ophellia felt alone with her thoughts as she began to doubt the fayth would hear her. Tears began to stream down her face, she was tired and hungry, but most of all, alone. She began to feel that she wasn't good for anything at all, except whatever her father wishes. "Oh, please, just let me die here, I do not want to go back..." She sniffled, not noticing the phantom of a young boy before her.

"Are you fighting Sin to only die, or to sacrifice yourself for the people who long for the calm?" He asked.

Ophellia gazed up in amazement, and slightly terrified. "Y-you're...!" Words would not come to her.

"I heard your prayers, but I can also see the loneliness in your heart. Is this just an excuse for you to run away?" The boy sounded calm, but Ophellia couldn't help but see he was right.

"I want to make use of myself... I really want to save the people of Spira! My life means nothing as it currently is! Please, if you can guide me, I promise I will defeat Sin!" She felt as if her heart would burst, she yearned for this like her life depended on it.

The fayth gazed at her silently before speaking again "I can see you are determined, as long as you keep to the path you have chosen, I will stay by your side..." He sounded uncertain, but never the less, his spirit merged with Ophellia's unsuspecting body. They power swarmed over her soul so quickly, that she nearly collapsed. Everything was all too real now; she almost regretted it as she realized she would have to face the outcome of her choice. She would not go back on her promise. Her fate was sealed.

* * *

_So, did you enjoy it? Please leave feedback, reviews are much appreciated. Even if it is not up to par, I won't bite! Thanks! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Pilgrimage Begins

_Well, here is chapter 2, folks! Are you still with me? Sorry it took me so long to update. Airumel and I are busy writing our other Fanfic for Bleach, so I'm bouncing back and forth. I hope you like the new chapter!_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Ophellia had no time for rest. Knowing the longer she stayed in Bevelle, the harder it would be for her to take the first steps of the journey. Luckily there was an exit from the Chamber of the Fayth she could use, instead of going through the tedious maze again.

She began to wonder if all the cloisters were like that.  
The smell of fresh air from outside flooded her senses as she exited the temple. A crescent moon hung suspended in a starry sky far above. Her father and the other priests were gathered around, waiting for her.

"Ophellia..." Her father looked at her wearily. Had she succeeded? He wondered, there was something different about her as he looked harder. Had she always looked this mature? It seemed he had lost the little girl who used to chase after him begging to play hide and seek. Of course, he knew that had been many years ago, but now it felt as if an age had passed. The realization then overtook him; his daughter had succeeded; she was a summoner.

"How long was I down there?" She asked, catching her breath.

"It's only been a day..." Answered the eldest priest, "Were you successful?" he asked, knowing the answer.

The new summoner responded with a confident nod of her head.

Her father remained silent. The more he stared at Ophellia, the less he saw of the girl he knew to be his daughter.

The old priest spoke again when he was certain the High Priest was at a complete loss, "We have gathered three well trained candidates to become your guardians. They are ready when you are."

"I wish to leave as soon as possible." Ophelia declared. The freedom she had suddenly longed for and the urgency of her mission had renewed her resolve; she could not think of rest.

"So soon? I would think it be in your best interest to rest and recover from the first trial?"

"If my guardians are prepared, then so am I." Ophellia avoided meeting her father's eyes. A strange feeling of guilt crept over her as she realized what she had done. He would be sad to see her go. But she had to do this.

The other priests returned inside to help Ophellia prepare for her trip. She turned to follow them, but her father clasped her hand gently. "Ophellia... I am sorry if something I did drove you to this. I just wanted the best for you; if you are angry with me, you have every right to be. ...I had no intention of ever using you..."

Ophellia felt tears in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back, she was too tired to stop herself. "Father... I... I love you... But I made a promise, and I can't turn back... I promised I will make you proud..."

"Ophellia..." He hugged his daughter tightly. "I will always be proud of you..." The High Priest released his daughter from his embrace and allowed her to follow the others inside.

The girl did not look back.

This act drew more pain into the expression on the High Priest's face, but he knew she could not look at him. If she did it would only make it harder to leave his side. He did not follow her to meet with the guardian candidates. It would be too painful.  
The two parted in silence knowing they might never see each other again.

* * *

Dawn was fast approaching and Ophellia felt that she would collapse before she set foot outside Bevelle. She turned to look at the city and its glowing lights one last time. This was the only home she had ever known. She had never set foot outside it, nor had ever dreamt she would and certainly not as a summoner. A shiver ran down her back as excitement and terror gripped her at the same time.

After she had left her father, the priests had told her that they would need a little time to rouse their chosen guardians. With much emphasis on the urgent state of her quest, Ophellia had agreed to meet them on the outskirts of town and skip all the usual pomp and circumstance of a summoner's departure.

Scanning the brightening horizon, she was able to make out a group of figures approaching, lead by a priest carrying a torch. These were obviously her guardians.  
Ophellia walked towards them, eager to see who had been selected.

"These are the guardians we appointed to you," announced the priest who had lead the way, "They are our most skilled warriors." His voice was almost boastful.

The new summoner nodded; with her father in charge, she would be guaranteed only the best. Ophellia looked over her comrades; two of them were humans and the other, to her surprise, was a female Ronso. The only other Ronso she could recall meeting before was Master Kelk Ronso, and that had been a long time ago. She remembered hiding behind her father's robes as he had been so scary looking.

"I am Altair." Said the male human with silver hair. He had two slim katanas attached to his waist. For a brief moment, Ophellia was reminded of Auron's massive sword. How unremarkable this man's weaponry was in comparison.

"I'm Spica!" Piped up the final member, catching the summoner's attention.  
She was so short and young looking, was she even old enough to be out without her parents? Ophellia scrutinized her closely.

"Why do ya look so surprised?" Spica asked, perplexed.

"N-nothing. You look so young to be a-"

"You shouldn't judge by appearance! I'm a skilled hunter. These guys were beggin' me to help ya!"

As far as the summoner could tell, Spica was around 15 years of age at best. Ophellia began to wonder if she would be reliable if things got rough, but then silently chided herself. She couldn't be picky about people, let alone strangers that were willing to put their lives on the line to aid her in her quest. Besides, she was sure they were all thinking the same of her, being the high summoner's daughter who had lived a very cushy life until today.

"Saike Ronso..." The female Ronso spoke quietly, stating her name. She seemed that she did not want to drag on the introductions.

"I-I'm Ophellia." The summoner introduced herself nervously. She felt incredibly small next to all these experienced fighters, just as if she was standing next to Auron. "L-let's go!" She began to trot off further from the city.

"Hold it!" Spica shouted.

"Y-yes?" Ophellia's nerves could barely handle the pressure.

"Do you even know where you're goin? You may be the summoner, but I can tell that you've never been outside the city."

Knowing the smaller girl was right, Ophellia hung her head in embarrassment. Maybe she shouldn't have rushed out of the city without first taking a map from her father's vast library.

Seeing the frustration of the summoner, Spica let out a giggle, "Don't worry! I'm gonna lead us through the forest."

The other two warriors remained silent, allowing the small girl to lead.

"Okay..." Ophellia dropped to the rear of the group, thoughts laden with gloom. This wasn't going how she had planned at all! "I'm probably being a burden to them. They must think this is a waste of their time..." She thought to herself trudging along behind them.

* * *

The forest became denser and darker as the group ventured forth. Long gone were the lights of Ophellia's home. Everything seemed to be completely still and unfriendly in these new surroundings. Nothing was to be heard other than her own stumbling footsteps and the quiet lapping of water somewhere nearby.

Saike climbed over a fallen tree cautiously while the other two waited for Ophellia to catch up. They were no strangers to the true nature of this wild area and knew it was no place for someone like their new ward.

"How dangerous can it be? You don't have to surround me like a bubble." She laughed nervously as the two human members moved to walk behind her.

Altair and Spica looked at each other. Just how sheltered was this girl? Had she not even heard the stories of ill-prepared travelers who wandered into these parts never to be seen again?

"I assume you've never run into a fiend before." Said Altair.

"Well... uh, no... I haven't..." the summoner admitted.

"I thought as much. You don't have the experience as we do. Just stay back and we will protect you until you are stronger. A dead summoner is of no use to anyone."

"You're right. Sorry..." She bowed her head, the swordsman's words were the painful truth of the matter. As much as she wished she could hold her own, Ophellia knew she wasn't at that level yet.

"Aaaaannnddd here we are!" shouted Spica, attempting to break the awkward tension building between Ophellia and Altair, "Macalania forest!"

"You mean we weren't in it already?" the white-haired summoner knew she was only making herself look worse in Altair's eyes, but she could have sworn that they had been walking through the forest for some time now.

"Nope! You can tell where it starts by the trees!" the smaller girl pointed up. "Take a look!"

Ophellia tilted her head skyward and gazed at the massive branches that spanned the canopy of the forest. The boughs sparkled with a faint luminescence from tiny crystals that grew along their lengths. Marveling in its unique beauty, Ophellia forgot she was walking until her foot hit an uneven part in the path, causing her to stumble.

"S-sorry." She apologized to Saike, whom she had almost fallen into. The Ronso didn't make any notice of the young summoner, leaving Ophellia to wonder if Saike was annoyed or simply hadn't noticed her.

Turning her eyes to the ground beneath her feet, Ophellia found the forest held almost as much beauty as the branches above. The plants and rocks alike glistened a muted blue hue, reflecting the light from the crystals in the surroundings. Tiny leafy plants and other flora grew larger along the sides of the path, each breathtaking in its own way. Taking it all in, Ophellia felt very peaceful and awe-inspired. Would it be possible to make her party slow down a bit and enjoy the scenery? She glanced up hopefully, but none of her guardians were paying any attention to her. Sighing inwardly, she followed, deciding that they knew best in this case.

Reaching what appeared to be the end of the path, Ophellia was surprised to find that the large tree in front of them provided a stable enough walkway for them to continue. As the group began to climb up the branches, the summoner began to trudge slightly; she was so exhausted and now greatly regretted not taking at least a nap before her hasty departure.

A few times, the new summoner wondered if a branch would be strong enough to hold the entire group, but her fears were never confirmed. The wood seemed sturdy enough as they continued to climb higher and higher. Soon, they were so high that she could barely see the ground from the branches below.

"Careful, the wood is damp and unsteady here." Altair warned.

"What?" Ophellia suddenly looked up from examining her set course.

A loud snap sounded from beneath her.

As the branch began to break, Ophellia found herself falling far down into the woods.

"Dang it! Our summoner already killed herself!" Spica tried to peek down below.  
Ophellia shrieked as she fell further and further. The fall was so long she had time to ponder her inevitable demise. Soon, she would slam into the floor of the forest soon.

The shock of cold and wetness interrupted her thoughts. Her every limb was suddenly overtaken by the sudden onset of exhaustion leaving her with no energy to swim. Gazing at the fading light above her, she slipped out of consciousness just before someone pulled her out of the water.

* * *

Ophellia awoke to find herself near a campfire. Her clothes were damp and heavy, yet she could not remember anything after her fall. Gazing into the fire, the summoner wondered if her guardians had found her but as a figure from the shadows approached, she realized she was wrong.

"W-who are you?" She asked as the figure stopped just outside of the fire's light.

A male voice issued from the shadows, "I should be asking that. But I'm guessing you're a summoner." As the figure stepped closer, she could see that he was a young man, looking as if he were just about to enter his twentieth year, but the green hair and tattoo-like markings on his face suggested he could be much older.

"Are you a Guado?" She tried to ask politely, yet as the words left her mouth, she knew it had sounded quite the opposite.

The young man glowered, "Sort of rude aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" She knit her brow.

"You're so nosey. I saved your life, so stop prying into mine." He dropped some fire wood in a stack on the ground.

"I'm Ophellia... I just left Bevelle this morning."

"You're pretty stupid to leave on a journey without resting first. It wouldn't' take a genius to know you haven't slept in a while." The dark bags under his rescued charge's eyes were massive. "Where are your guardians? Must of gotten tired of looking for their idiot summoner..."

Ophellia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it knowing the young man was right. Anything she said was bound to be further evidence of her incompetence as a summoner. She felt like a failure already and her journey had just begun. Burying her face in her hands, the young summoner attempted to hide her tears from her rescuer. "I-I'm sorry..." she spoke in between sobs, "You're probably right, my guardians don't even like me..."

The Guado looked at the seemingly helpless girl sitting across the flames from him. Curiosity was beginning to win out over irritation. Here she was sobbing, but he didn't sense she was about to give up on her quest. What was her reason for pushing herself this way? Based on how she was dressed, she came from a pretty comfy life. He fathomed possible reasons, but found none to fit the girl. He felt a little sorry for her for his own reasons.

"Okay, stop crying. I'm not trying to attack you." Spoke the Guado after a few minutes of letting the girl cry herself out, "My name is Taiga and I'm a half Guado..."

"I was trying to get to Macalania temple, but now I must find my guardians..." Ophellia said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, they are probably in a frenzy looking for you. Remember it's their job to protect you; they won't leave without finding you. Or at least, they shouldn't."

A panicked look crossed the summoner's face.

"I can help you back up into the top shelf of the forest. I was headed for the temple myself so I can take you guys there." Taiga tried to put on a smile to reassure Ophellia.

"N-no, you've done so much already. I'm in your debt enough..." She was very grateful he saved her life. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Hmmm well then you can owe me later. I won't be forgetting that." The smile faded from his face, "Or is this because of I'm half Guado?" He said suspiciously.

"Oh no... I doesn't matter to me. Thank you..." Ophellia smiled, she would never forget his kindness, even if he was a bit of a jerk.

"What are you smiling about?" Taiga asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"N-nothing! It's just... You're odd." She tried to contain her laughter.

The Guado heaved a sigh wondering if offering more help had been a wise move afterall.

"Yeah, let's go. You're dry enough now. Laugh all you want, but you owe me big time." He drew forth water from his hands to set the fire out.

"You summoned water? Are you a black Mage?" Ophellia said impressed.

"Do you have to know everything? It's obvious, isn't it?" Smoke rose from the ashes.

"As a summoner, I'm skilled with the opposite." She felt like she could relate to this half Guado.

"Well I'll come to you if I get hurt. Now come on, we're wasting time." Taiga was starting become annoyed with the young summoner.

* * *

"We've been searching this forest forever!" Spica whined.

"We need to keep calm and quiet. Hopefully the fiends haven't gotten to her first." Altair remained rational.

Saike stayed silent as her eyes moved quickly through the darkness of the forest.

"If you ask me, this girl is an idiot. The little princess shoulda thought twice before becoming a summoner. It's beyond me how she even got an aeon." Spica swiftly readied her bow as a fiend approached out of the darkness. "I'm not gonna let this summoner ruin my reputation. She better be alive so I can kick her ass! I'm so mad!" She angrily shot at the elemental fiend only to watch in dismay as it bounced off and clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"Damn, it's an elemental. Our weapons won't do much damage..." Altair cursed their luck.

* * *

Ophellia and Taiga made their way along the forest floor. While the Guado mage was on high alert for monsters and his ward's party, the summoner was once again distracted by the forest's radiance.

"Hey watch your step!" Taiga warned.

"Sorry!" Ophellia apologized, It's just so beautiful here. I've never been outside of Bevelle." She stepped over the branch in the path.

"Bevelle, huh? I've never been there. I've only been to a few places, but I live at the temple here. Careful." He leapt up to a higher branch and extended his hand to help her up.

"Oh..." She took his hand carefully as he lifted her up. Her eyes grew wide as he lifted her with ease, "You're really strong." She remarked.

"No, you're just really light." He quickly let go of her hand, slightly embarrassed. They continued up along the branches in silence until they heard commotion in the distance.

"That must be them!" Ophellia gasped.

"Looks like they're having a bit of trouble with that fiend." The two rushed over towards the noise and found Ophellia's guardians fighting a large elemental.

"Thunder!" Taiga swiftly summoned a bolt of lightning that struck the water fiend dead on. The elemental dissolved into a swarm of pyreflies.

In the few seconds it had taken the elemental to dissolve, Saike had leapt over to the branch where Taiga stood and now had her spear point at the Guado's throat.

"Hey, I've just done your job for you. You should be thanking me." Taiga said nonchalantly as if his life wasn't being threatened.

"Cocky for someone with a weapon pointed at them. But I suppose we must thank you." Altair sheathed his katanas. "Saike, it's alright." She didn't relax her weapon until he put a hand on her shoulder..

"I fell into a pool and Taiga saved me. He said he can take us to the temple from here." Ophellia chimed but saw the angry faces of her guardians and lowered her eyes.

"Some guardians. You guys are the worst I've ever seen pass through here. Other than that group of three men that passed through here yesterday." Taiga scoffed.

"Three men? You mean Braska and Auron?" Ophellia's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah and some crazy drunk who won't shut up about Zanarkand. Bevelle lets anyone be a summoner these days. With all the commotion they made, I'm surprised there are any monsters left to bother you guys" He chuckled cynically despite the look Ophellia gave him.

"Who cares about that!? What do you mean 'the worst'!?" Spica asked spitefully.

"You're lucky I was there to cover your asses, or you'd be trotting back to Bevelle to deliver the bad news." Taiga continued to run his mouth. His eyes glistened with amusement.

"Enough, thank you for keeping her safe, but we can take it from here." Altair tried to end the conversation before Spica lashed out.

"W-wait! I would like him to take us to the temple! I owe you so much, I can repay you at the temple." Ophellia didn't want to turn Taiga away before she could return his kindness.

"M'lady, I don't think it's a good idea..." Altair said worriedly.

"I may be just a summoner, but I am the one who makes the decisions here! I'll ask for your advice when I need it!" Ophellia was tired of being pushed around; her guardians needed to learn their place.

"Screw this! I'm done with her!" Spica turned to leave.

"You'll turn away from the most important mission of your life?" Asked Altair, obviously catching Spica's attention as she paused and returned to the group.

"Fine... Pushy brat..." She muttered.

"Listen, there is an inn nearby. Your summoner could use some rest. I suggest you let her get some or she'll be falling off more branches." The half Guado began to take charge.

As her three guardians angrily marched past her, Ophellia was struck with a pang of guilt. Everything was going so wrong. She didn't mean to put them through so much. Instead of feeling like she was out to save the world, she just felt like a burden. Silently, she vowed to make a better effort to at least mend their opinion of her.

* * *

The summoner and her guardians continued to hike through the forest in silence as they followed Taiga's lead to somewhere they could rest.

After what felt like another hour of walking in silence, Ophellia decided she couldn't take it anymore. Used to the constant social interactions of life in Beville, she found the lack of conversation stifling. She was about to start a conversation, another fiend appeared before them.

"Perhaps this is a good time to teach our summoner some battle skills?" Altair mentioned.

"O-okay!" Ophellia felt less prepared than ever, but readied her rod hoping she could at least look ready. "W-what should I do?"

"Well, you are a summoner? You've got an aeon..." the swordsman let his voice trail off as he waited in vain for the summoner to pick on the hint. "You should summon your new aeon, it will prove to be your most effective form of attacking." He advised with a sigh.

Taking slow steps to hide the shiver of fear in her knees, Ophellia approached the fiend and began the summoning ritual she had learned in the cloister of trials. When the final words of the ritual had been spoken a large beam of light shot down from the sky right in front of the summoner. A large gust of wind tried to blow the party off their feet as something large landed between them and the monster. When everything settled down a large dragon-like creature towered over the fiend in front.

"Bahamut, right?" Ophellia addressed the summoned creature, "I'm still keeping my promise... Please strike my enemy down!"

The king of dragons looked from its summoner to its foe and with one power charged attack, obliterated it.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing..." Spica said astonished.

"Indeed. I never imagined the power summoners truly had." Altair added.

Saike watched with the others, her expression remained still.

Although Taiga had never seen a summoning in his lifetime, he remained silent as well.

"Holy Yevon!" Ophellia exclaimed a phrase which would of been very rude to any other serious Yevonite. "I can't believe I just..." She fell to her knees.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Spica and the others rushed to her side.

"Yeah... I'm just..." She tried to catch her breath.

"Exhausted?" Taiga finished. "We should be moving on, we're almost to the end of the forest. Can you make it?"

"Uh huh... Don't worry about me. Let's go." She rose back up on her feet.

"She's really pushing it..." Spica folded her arms in discontent as she watched Taiga lead Ophellia down the path, Saike followed.

"What are you angry about now?" Laughed Altair.

"Why does she never ask for help? It's really dumb of her to push herself. It's not like this is a race..." The young girl replied.

"True, but I'm sure she knows what she is doing. I can see that her heart and mind are not in the same place. It's best to let her realize this herself. We are only here to protect her and see that she reaches Zanarkand." He started to walk away.

Spica stood by herself for a moment, trying to think about Altair's words, but couldn't seem to understand as she followed in disappointment.

* * *

As the group neared the edge of the forest, Ophellia shivered from the unbelievably cold air that blew towards them. "It's so cold..." She stated.

"Macalania temple is made of ice, as well as the lake it lies under." Altair said matter-of-factly..

Another member of the group chuckled. "You're going to hesitate now because of a little chill?" As a resident of the temple, Taiga was well accustomed to the cold. "Don't worry, we at least have a warm fireplace at the inn."

"No, it's not that bad," she lied not wanting to admit how much she was beginning to dread entering a temple made out of ice, let alone get much closer.. "The the inn, however, sounds very welcoming..." Ophellia shivered again. Perhaps she should be looking for some warmer clothes.

Running ahead, Spica dashed out of the forest into the empty frozen land in front of her. "Let's get this over with!" She called behind. "Oh hey! There's the inn!" The small girl pointed excitedly for a moment before taking a better look. "Oh, wait." She paused, dropping her hand to her side. "I don't think we should stay there..."

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Ophellia, squinting to see what the problem was. "It looks fine to me."

Spica sighed, just how sheltered was this girl? "It's Al Bhed."

"And it's an inn. Are you really that prejudice that you would pass up a warm room and good meal?" Taiga couldn't believe how ridiculous some Yevonites had become.

"N-no! Not me! I just wasn't sure if everyone else was okay with it!" She looked around to see if anyone else would back her up, but no one else was about to voice any problems. "We'll what are we standin' around for!" Not wanting the others to see through her facade, Spica barged through the doors of the inn.

"Five rooms, please." Ophellia walked up to the inn hostess.

"M'lady, I know you are used to having a private room, but we only have so much Gil for the journey. I'm sorry, but we must share rooms." Altair said.

"Oh, I see..." she hadn't thought of that.

"We can afford two rooms; one for the guys and one for you girls. Does this displease you?"

"N-not all! I just wasn't thinking. It's okay. I just need to rest." She hastily agreed.

"The rooms are ready. Girls to the left and men to the right." Said the hostess.  
The group split up without so much as a good night. But Ophellia could care less, she couldn't wait to lay in a bed again. "Ahhh..." She sighed clsoing her eyes. Mere moments later the summoner was fast asleep.

"Wow, she really was tuckered out." Spica watched her summoner pass out. "I'm not tired yet..." She said, stretching out on her bed next to Ophellia. But despite the girl's words, she too fell into sleep. Saike however, left the room to step outside.

The cold wind on her thick blue fur reminded the Ronso of her homeland, but the winds of Mount Gagazet were far more fierce than here in Macalania. Her eyes narrowed at the horizon as the sun had already set and night had fallen over the lake. Stars scattered the sky as Saike inhaled the dry, frosty air silently.

* * *

Over in the men's dorm, Taiga and Altair were caught up in small conversation. "I can't believe such a scattered brained girl actually became a summoner." Taiga scoffed. "I was sure she was lying until I saw that summon..."

"I wonder the same, but perhaps the Fayth saw something in her that we have yet to realize." Altair was an optimist, but even he was having trouble accepting Ophellia's status as summoner.. "She really is trying." He added, recalling a few prior summoners he had met.

"Yeah, trying to get killed..." The half Guado lay on his back, handed folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling with a dull expression on his face.  
"Can I ask you a question?"

The half-guado grunted.

Taking that as a 'yes', Altair spoke. "I'm curious about your motives. Why are you helping us reach the temple? You speak as if you dislike Ophellia more than the rest of us, so why bother with her?"

Taiga rolled his eyes. "Look, it's my job to get summoners to the temple, alright? I get payed and I expect a hefty sum from your summoner for all the trouble she's put me through. After that I'm done with you guys." He rolled over.

"Funny... You didn't seem like the Gil-Grubbing type." The older man slightly chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover..." Taiga grumbled. He turned on his side and pretended to be asleep, hoping the guardian would leave him alone.

* * *

Morning had already dawned as Ophellia got out of bed. She felt much better after a good night's sleep in a warm bed. Quickly rushing to the bathroom to get ready, she realized her companions were already ready and waiting.

"G'morning princess!" Spica chimed.

"Why do you have to yell everything out?" Taiga said, irritated.

"Excuse me?" Spica put her hands on her hips.

"Then you have an attitude about everything..." He muttered.

"Did you not sleep well, Taiga?" Ophellia asked, ignoring her bickering guardians. The half-guado looked as if someone had punched him in the eyes; dark circles hung more ominous than the dark clouds on the distant horizon.

"I slept fine! Now let's go!" He snapped, storming out of the doors.

"Oh..." The summoner followed him with her eyes.

"Do not fret, m'lady. Apparently he has nightmares..." Altair said half worried before following everyone else outside, leaving Ophellia more confused.

Had Altair made a joke? She shook her head and turned her attention thanking the innkeeper.

* * *

The group regretted leaving the warmth of the inn as they continued down the path on the lake. All save the shortest member.

Spica began slipping and sliding on the ice. "Hahaha! Woot!" She laughed with excitement as she slid by everyone. Saike and Altair managed to keep their ground as they watched the younger guardian have fun. Ophellia smiled and longed to join in, but as she tried to make a running slide, she fell onto the hard ice.

"M-my goodness!" She exclaimed, very shocked.

"I seem to find myself saying this often, but are you alright?" Asked Altair, rushing over. He was surprised to find the summoner struggling not to laugh. Suddenly a small pack of snow hit Altair in the back of the head, causing Ophellia to laugh hysterically, she could not compose herself.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd find the summoner that attractive to be caught off guard..." Grinned Spica, who held another snowball in her hands.  
Altair gave her a look of disapproval before helping Ophellia up. "I didn't think you were capable of such cheap tricks."

"Ha, did I hit a nerve?" Spica readied another toss at the swordsman before she too fell victim to a mound of snow to the face. "What the hell?!" She wiped off her face in anger. She searched for the tossed of the snowball and found the half-Guado to be the culprit.

Despite having thrown the snowball, not trace of amusement could be seen on Taiga's face. "C'mon, we're wasting time..." He called behind impatiently as he started moving on.

"Rotten bastard..." Spica muttered.

"Spica, that language isn't ladylike!" Altair shook his head at her.  
Spica stuck her tongue out and made some distance between herself and the rest of the group to sulk.

Despite the gloom beginning to overtake the group, Ophellia attempted to slide on the ice again. This time she found herself successful, but quickly lost control of her speed. Before she could find a way to stop, she had crashed into the already annoyed half Guado. "S-sorry!" She tried to apologize, brushing the snow off him carefully.

"Would you stop acting like a child!" He swatted her hand away, his mood colder than the ice surrounding them.

Ophellia watched him walk away again as she got to her feet ignoring Altair's offer of assistance.

* * *

What seemed like hours and many fiends later, they reached the entrance to the temple. An opening next to the vast frozen lake bed revealed a set of icy stairs leading into the ground.

"There is still a long icy bridge ahead. Be careful." Taiga warned. The others nodded silently as they followed him down under the lake.

The temple was in a word gorgeous. Rather than a solid block of ice; the underside of the lake's surface was filled with icy columns. The temple itself hung from one such column looking as delicate as a snowflake. Faintly in the distance they could hear the Fayth sing the hymn.

"I hear Lord Braska had left here last night while we were sleeping, but they didn't stay at the inn." Mentioned Altair.

"R-really!?" Ophellia exclaimed. "They must almost be back towards Bevelle now."

"Are you guys following this group?" Asked Taiga.

"No... But I must thank them for inspiring me to start my journey..." Ophellia said quietly. Without saying anything else they arrived at the temple entrance.

"Welcome to Macalania temple. We have waited for you, summoner." Bowed the priest who greeted them.

"Thank you. Our journey has only begun, this is my second temple." Ophellia bows in the same manner.

"Then come, the Fayth awaits." The priest lead them into the temple.

"We'll this is where I leave..." Said Taiga, stepping away from the group.

"Already? Oh... Um... I need to pay you..." Ophellia searched around but remembered she wasn't the one carrying the Gil.

"Isn't it a little sacrilegious to take money from a summoner on their pilgrimage?" Asked Altair.

"I don't want your money... I just said this is where I leave, and that's it." Taiga said plainly.

"No, not after you've gone through all the trouble! Here, take this hair ornament. You can sell it for a lot." Ophellia removed the golden comb ornament from her hair and placed it in his hand and curled his fingers around it.

Taiga looked at her silently before walking away without saying so much as a thank you.  
The summoner watched him leave with a painful tug in her wanted to call him back to thank him again. He had saved her life afterall.

"Come, we must complete the trials..." Altair placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Ophellia nodded as they headed up the stairs to the cloister.

* * *

_Remember to leave feedback! I hope they are good reviews, but if you see something wrong, there is no shame in voicing your opinion! Chapter 3 is almost finished and ready for editing! Airumel is having computer issues, so it may be a while before its up. Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3: To be Young and Foolish

_Hello, Chev again. Here is Chapter 3 finally! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The interior of the Macalania cloister closely resembled the frozen cathedral's exterior. As the group passed through a large tunnel of dark blue shimmering ice, the summoner began to notice something odd about this cloister.

"Is there not a puzzle here?" Ophellia asked aloud, "It seems I will be able to get to the Fayth's chamber without doing anything." She looked around the tunnel, her breath visible from the cooler air temperature. As a child in Beville, she had heard many a story of summoners passing through the cloisters across Spira, but couldn't remember what she had heard about Macalania in particular.

"Let's hurry. Perhaps the trial is to obtain the aeon before we freeze to death." Spica joked with just a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. The archer shivered in the cold, wishing she had packed an extra pair of socks.

When the group arrived at the entrance to the chamber of the Fayth, Ophellia's guardians waited in the room outside as she proceeded alone to pray.

Ophellia blew into her hands to warm them, but it was useless as the cold was unrelenting. Her fingers had gone from red and painful to white and numb. Never in her life had she experienced such cold. Inwardly, her complaints knew no bounds, but she had remained quiet throughout the journey knowing full well she would only lose more favor should she speak of any discomfort. Kneeling on the ice-covered floor of the temple at the base of the statue, Ophellia began to pray as she had in Bevelle. Frost from her breath had gathered in her white hair, causing it to stiffen and weigh her down. The discomfort of her frozen body kept her from attaining the proper mind set. Determined not to fail, the girl kept trying and trying, but this Fayth was taking longer to respond.

* * *

Outside the guardians waited and waited.

"Ugh! What's taking so long? I'm freezing." Spica complained

"Be patient and listen to the hymn." Altair said. He was leaning against an icy wall with a calmed expression on his face. Nothing could cause the patience he had to waver.

"I've listened to it a billion times already. It's the same old... same old..." She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy..."

Altair wouldn't deny that he too was feeling tired. In truth, the cold was getting to every member of the group, whether they mentioned it or not. All of them, at least save for Saike, who seemed unfazed.

* * *

"Please Fayth... Why won't you answer me?" Ophellia was on the brink of dispair. The last Fayth had spoken to her just shortly after arriving. She'd done everything the same way as last time; offered the purest prayer for world salvation from the innermost realms of her heart. Why wasn't it working?

Ophellia was on the brink of tears when the Fayth appeared before her, this time in the form of a woman.

"Summoner, I have heard your prayers, I will grant you the power of Shiva..." The ghostly form of the Fayth walked toward the summoner. Ophellia closed her eyes as the Fayth entered her body and merged with her soul. A rush of frozen energy shot through her veins. She had forgotten how overwhelming the power of the Fayth was.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Ophellia stumbled out of the chamber, catching herself on the stairs. "Sorry for the wait..." She said, breathing heavily from the effort of the ascent.

"Never mind that! Let's hurry on out of here!" Spica leapt to her feet. She dashed for the icy tunnel that had lead them down underneath the lake. Just as she reached it, however, it faded like a mirage, leaving an empty space in its place. "You gotta be kiddin' me!?"

"Looks like we must complete this trial after obtaining the aeon..." Altair noted in a most unenthusiastic tone.

The group began scanning the room for a good place to start. As they pushed the pedestals containing Macalania spheres, around the room tempers began to rise as all their efforts seemed for nought.

"Nothing seems to be working! We only have half of the bridge finished and I'm stuck on the rest!" Spica was ready to give up.

"We need to work together!" Ophellia tried to encourage them. "Here, we need to get one of these pedestals on the lower level before messing with the other two here." She began to see how the pieces of this trial fit together. After much pushing and pulling, the bridge was finally complete. Neither of them shouted with enthusiasm, even Spica, as they could barely feel their bodies.

* * *

When the party finally returned to the temple's main room, much relief flooded into each memeber's mind.

Remembering the farewell she had said to her rescuer, Ophellia looked around, eyes scanning the frozen palace for a familiar face. Taiga was nowhere to be seen. "Excuse me, but have you seen Taiga recently?" She asked a monk as her guardians went into another room for refreshments and warmth.

"I believe he has returned to the forest." He answered.

The summoner silently wondered if they would see him again. She certainly hoped so, at least under better circumstances. A growl came from her stomach and she realized it had been quite some time since she had anything to eat. Shrugging off the thoughts of the half-Guado, Ophellia joined her guardians in the other room.

* * *

As soon as the group was rested enough to continue they set out eager to but the frozen wasteland and memories of the bitter cold far behind.

"Where do we go next?" Ophellia thought aloud, a little embarrassed by her own lack of knowledge.

"The temple of Djose, but it is quite some distance from here." Explained Altair patiently, by now used to his summoner's inexperience. "We must travel through the Thunder Plains, and then Guadosalam."

"Guadosalam?" Ophellia repeated the word. It sounded familiar, but she wasn't quite sure in what context she had heard it before.

"The home realm of the Guado race."

"My, that is a long way..." The summoner's feet began to ache at the mere thought of how far they would have to travel.

* * *

As the sun began its descent to the horizon, they arrived near the entrance of the forest from the lakeside. After a long day's trek through the icy tundra, the green leaves of the canopy were a much welcomed sight.

A peaceful feeling came over Ophellia as she gazed up at the massive leave-laden boughs. The tranquil moment was short lived when the group was suddenly caught off guard by a tremor from beneath the ice they still stood upon.

Slightly rattled from her blissful moment the summoner tried not to panic; she'd never been in an earthquake before, not even a small one. "Does that usually happen?" She asked, voice shaking.

"Sin..." Saike spoke for the first time in hours. The ground began to tremor again and cracks formed on the ice beneath their feet.

"Run!" yelled Spica.

A massive creature rose from the beneath the broken ice. To their relief, was not Sin itself. "It's a Sinspawn! It must have been hiding under the lake..." Altair unsheathed both of his katanas. The Sinspawn had a fish-like form, with an armored shell, and webbed legs. Without waiting for the party to regroup, the monster launched a shower of projectile spikes from along its back. A new set took their place almost as soon as the first set departed.

"Watch out!" someone yelled amid the chaos of raining spines. Ophellia was unable to figure out where she should run as one of her guardians quickly pushed her aside. The summoner landed roughly on the ground; where she had been standing moments before now looked like a pincushion with foot-long spines protruding from the frozen earth. The barrage of spikes continued. Covering her face with her arms, Ophellia tried not to panic as the fear of death sank in. Almost as soon as it had started, the raining spikes ceased. Looking around to see if she was still alive, she noticed that several spines had missed her by a very narrow margin. A few spines had pinned her arm and staff at an odd angle and several others were leaning far enough from where they had landed to poke her with every move the girl made. Yet another spike was pinning her skirt to the ground. She tugged at it with as much effort as she could with her one free arm. "I-I'm stuck!" Called Ophellia.

Nearby, Altair managed to free one arm and slashed through a few more with his sword, liberating himself. The creature did not wait for its prey to regain his feet and stalked toward the swordsman before he had a chance to free the others. It raised one claw to strike the silver-haired guardian and brought it down with a blurred motion. Swiftly, Altair brought up his swords and blocked it. The blades of his swords buckled under the weight of the monster. As he wondered for how much longer his strength would last, Altair noticed a shadow move quickly out of the forest and onto the beast's back.

"Ha!" The shadowy figure climbed up to the monster's head and jammed a dagger into its skull. The Sinspawn roared in pain. "I leave you guys, and all hell breaks loose!" Called a familiar voice.

The group was too stunned to speak, as the half Guado turned to face the creature once more. Altair took the moment of distraction and quickly freed the others, each rushing to join Taiga on the battlefield. "I think a good combination of magic and piercing weapons should finish it quickly!" Altair called to the newcomer as he rushed back to face the monster with the Ronso close behind. Taiga began to cast thunder as Altair and Saike battered the fish-like creature with their weapons. Ophellia stood to the back and cast the few minor healing spells she knew. The plan worked and soon the monster's hard scaly skin began to crack and shatter.

As soon as her allies were safely out of the way, Spica loaded an arrow onto her bowstring. "The finishing blow!" She fired a well aimed shot into the creature's skull, finally defeating the Sinspawn.

As the monster dissolved into light Altair's face switched from a battle hardened expression to a slightly less serious one, "What made you come back?" The silver haired swordsman asked the half-Guado.

"I didn't come back for you guys. I just heard some commotion and well..." He turned to take a closer look at the large hole in the ground the monster had emerged from as if there was something suddenly interesting about it.

"Wait!" Ophellia shouted, rushing over to the two men. "Taiga! Thank you again!" She bowed politely.

"It was nothing. I-" Before he could say anything else, Ophellia was talking again.

"I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come to our rescue again... I must pay you for you trouble!" She frantically looked at Altair, who held on to the group's savings, for some Gil.

"Stop! You don't have to pay me! By the way, here!" He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the hair ornament she had given him earlier. Placing it in her hands, he looked away again, shamefully.

"B-but you earned this!" The summoner protested. The other guardians came closer wanting to listen in on the conversation.

"Now that I'm guilt free, I'll be on my way." The half-Guado took a few steps away slowly.

"Not very good with goodbyes are you?" Altair said.

"Please!" Ophellia grabbed Taiga's hand. "I know you have done so much for us already, and I really owe my life to you, but..." She hesitated for a moment, then looked him directly in the eyes. "I want you to be my guardian!" She blurted.

Her other guardians had various forms of surprize on their faces. Spica's mouth hung open, Altair's eyes were wide, while Saike merely raised an eyebrow. Quickly, they regained their composure. Altair began to weigh the benefits. Another guardian would mean another mouth to feed, but the extra fighter would certainly be welcome if they kept encountering fiends like the one that had almost destroyed them. A slight strain on the pocket book might be worth it. Hopefully Ophellia could do with a few less extravagances without too much complaint...

"You are the craziest person I've ever met..." Taiga responded, withdrawing his hand but keeping her gaze.

"No, I agree. I think you would be a very valuable asset to the team. You've also gained our summoners trust." Altair voiced his agreement.

"I'm sure she would trust anyone, but... I guess with me around I can keep her safer than you guys." A slight smile crossed his face.

Ophellia's face lit up with happiness "You'll come with us!? Thank you!"

"Ugh, you're really letting him join us? I can't stand the mouth on this guy!" Spica folded her arms.

"Same could be said about you..." Saike spoke in her deep voice. After a brief silence, everyone burst into laughter at the Ronso's sudden input.

Spica's face suddenly turned red with embarrassment. "W-what!?" She shrieked, storming off into the forest, grumbling all the way.

"Come, we have no time to waste. It's also best if we don't let Spica wander off alone." Altair chuckled.

Ophellia felt more comfortable as she realized that her comrades were beginning to bond and her as well. She hoped there would be more of these moments in the future, saving the world was a lonely burden. As Saike and Altair followed Spica into forest, Ophellia found herself left alone with Taiga.

"Hello! Earth to summoner!" He knocked on her head lightly.

"O-oh sorry!" She had no idea she spaced out.

"Time to get moving." He said as she nodded

* * *

Onwards, the party made their way back through the crystalline forest. Progress was made much faster this time as they retraced their steps from a few days ago.

"Not that way!" Said the young archer upon arriving at a fork in the road. "That path leads us back to Bevelle."

The group had been traveling along the same path for so long, the summoner had zoned out allowing her feet to carry her on autopilot. "S-sorry!" Ophellia turned around and quickly rejoined the group.

"We want to go to this way!" Spica pointed with much enthusiasm down a path of thinning trees before strolling off humming an off-key tune.

Ophellia couldn't help by smile as she caught a scowl on Tiaga's face followed by the slowing of his pace in attempts to distance himself from the archer's lack of musical ability. Altair and Saike appeared unaffected by the girl's antics. Slowing her own pace, the summoner paced herself in between her original guardians and Tiaga as if to hold the group together.

The ground cover of the forest's understory became sparser as the trees too became less concentrated. Near the edge of the forest another sound joined the quiet symphony of Spica's humming and the group's collective footsteps. "My, is that the Thunder Plains..." Ophellia asked nervously when she realized what she was hearing was the distant rumble of thunder.

Spica stopped humming and turned to face Ophellia. The large grin on her face betrayed her excitement. "Yep! Probably one of the most lethal places on Spira!" The girl continued to explain, "Lightning strikes EVERYWHERE! It's so cool!"

The archer's exuberance only made Ophellia more nervous. Butterflies began in her stomach, she wasn't sure she could make this journey if every path they took had surprises like this one... even with her resolve. What good would her journey be if she died while being struck by lightning on some road? She hugged her arms around herself hoping she could muster enough courage to try.

Noticing the summoner's discomfort, Altair moved closer to her. "If we are close to the towers, we can avoid the lightning." He tried to reassure the nervous summoner.  
Ophellia nodded. "That doesn't sound too bad..." her voice shook a little, but her tone of voice held some hope.

"That's IF you can make it to one of them quick enough..." Taiga put an extra emphasis on the 'if'.

"Wait... We ARE going to get hit by lightning?" A horrified expression was on the summoner's face as her imagination went rampant of what would happen to her.

"Not to mention soaked. It's always raining there." The half Guado continued.

"Not helping!" Spica exclaimed as she swatted Taiga lightly on the shoulder. Her job was to see the summoner safely through her journey. She couldn't do that if this moron made her give up right here. She looked to the Ronso for backup.

"Many people have crossed before. The lightning is not as strong as normal storms." Saike's low voice was barely heard as an exceptionally loud rumble of thunder rolled through the air.

"N-no, it's alright. It's best I know what we are in for. I'm not afraid... just nervous." Ophellia tried to convince herself. But everyone could see the young summoner was shaking in her boots. Nevertheless, she forced herself to press on into the darkening expanse of plains ahead.

As the forest gave way to barren rocky ground, Ophellia could tell the Thunder Plains were far more dangerous than the frigid temperatures of Macalania. Thick black clouds hung low in the sky overhead constantly pouring a non-stop deluge on any traveler unfortunate enough to walk under them.

Lightning streaked across the sky with no true rhythm. One such bolt crashed down nearby, striking a seemingly randomly placed metal tower a few yards away. Ophellia shrieked and threw her arms over her head, crouching to the ground. Her heart almost stopped from fright.

"Holy Yevon, I bet every fiend in the area heard that!" Spica smacked her palm on her forehead in a gesture of exasperation. The summoner's wailing had startled her more than the thunder bolt.

"Sorry! I'm sure I'll get used to it..." Ophellia tried to laugh off fears, but her laugh sounded more like a whimper as she picked herself off the ground. Her guardians silently turned and began to walk on. Saike stood behind, waiting for the summoner. Ophellia wasn't sure, but she could have sworn the Ronso was giving her a sympathetic look. She smiled at her companion who wordlessly nodded and began to follow the others across the hazardous plains.

* * *

"There should be an inn just ahead!" Altair called back to the rest of the party of the swell of the storm as he strode a few feet in the lead. Wet, weary, and sore of foot, they crossed the path cautiously to the next tower. The swordsman stopped for a moment as a gust of wind blew the rain into his face. Busy with wiping rain out of his eyes, he realized he was in trouble as he felt the hairs beginning to stand on the back of his neck.

"Watch out!" Taiga warned, as he dodged the lighting bolt split seconds before it crashed down where the party had been standing. Saike attempted to knock Altair away with the blunt end of her spear, but was too far away. The ronso felt the tip of her spear catch only the edges of the man's soggy outfit as the bright light engulfed them. As the smoke cleared, the swordsman laid in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Altair!" Ophellia screamed in horror as she and the others rushed over to the wounded man.

"I-I'm fine... It just missed me..." He tried to sit up, but cringed with pain. His words were true, the lighting had just grazed his left side, but the metal of his swords and scabbard had provided enough of a conductor for the electricity. Every spot on his body where a metal fastener held his clothing together burned with a fierce pain.

"We need to get him to the inn, quickly!" Ophellia moved to heal the swordsman.

"There's no time for that!" shouted Taiga as he hefted Altair up to support him. "The lightning will be back if we wait!" Saike silently moved to help support her wounded comrade. With the two remaining girls scurrying ahead, the party rushed for the inn.

Out of breath and bone tired, Spica threw open front doors of the inn, ignoring the Al Bhed script scrawled across every sign. "We need a room, stat!" The youngest guardian demanded slamming her wet hand on the counter. A middle-aged woman behind the desk opened her mouth as if to protest her guest's lack of manners, but at the same moment, Saike and Taiga staggered in with the limping Altair. Annoyance turned to alarm and the startled hostess quickly fidgeted around for a set of keys before nervously handing them over to the girl with outstretched hand. Without even a thankful glance, Spica snatched the keys and bolted down the hall, suddenly rejuvenated now out of the rain.

Taiga and Saike gently laid Altair on the bed. The warrior grimaced as he tried not to groan with pain. Ophellia was by his side already starting the healing cast. Her saturated hair hung like an iron weight on her back. Before she was done with the spell, a large puddle of water had formed around her feet. She shivered from the loss of heat as her skin began to slowly dry.

The other guardians watched with silent admiration towards their summoner's quick and unshaken initiative when someone was wounded.

"Thank you, m'lady." Altair said very appreciatively feeling the pain ease.

"Oh, it's nothing." She laughed, wiping a strand of soggy hair from her face.

"Unfortunately, there is no time for rest here. We will have to do that in Guadosalam." The swordsman sat up with a slight grunt. "Our mission is of the utmost importance."

"Good then let's get out of here! Sooner the better!" Spica cheered. "Taiga, what's wrong?" She soon noticed the half Guado's sullen expression.

"Nothing. Let's go." He swiftly left the room. Spica and the others only shrugged and followed him.

Taiga waited for them outside underneath an overhang while Altair paid the hostess for the brief stay and apologized for the large puddles of water they had left behind. "Let's stay alert this time." He frowned at the thought of having another casualty.

Soon, the group was back on the path again, ignoring the cold of the rain and their aching feet. Running from tower to tower, everyone was in a state of heightened awareness, ready to jump at the first hint of a stray bolt. They had a close call when a fiend blocked their way, forcing them to stop and fight. Though no one was hurt this time, Spica was disinclined to move an inch away from the tower to which she now clung to.

"Really, you are behaving like a child!" Altair scolded the girl.  
A rumble of thunder shook the air. Spica wrapped her arms tighter around her safe haven. "I hate it here! I don't wanna get fried like you!" She wailed.

"What if we leave you here to die? Does that sound better?" The half Guado was becoming very frustrated. "You know the fiends will be here the second we leave."

Saike walked up to the small girl and pried her away from the tower, tossing her over her strong, furry shoulders. Spica covered her eyes as if not wanting to watch the humiliation reflecting in the eyes of her peers.

"My, what a spectacle this is!" A voice announced mockingly from a distance. The group turned to find a tall, and dark haired man seated on a mound of ground well outside the protective range of the tower. Despite the downpour, he wore no shirt revealing his muscular build. The sword strapped to his back appeared to be his only belonging.

"Who are you?" Taiga stepped closer to his summoner, eyeing the man suspiciously. His hand slipped to hover near his dagger.

The black haired man brushed off Taiga's unfriendliness with a calm smile. Suddenly lightning fell on the man, but he stood there unfazed as it absorbed into his bracer.

"Whoa! How did he do that!?" Spica lept off Saike's shoulder, suddenly too overcome by interest to be scared.

Raising his arm to the sky, he opened his hand and closed it as if taunting the storm."It's always a good idea to make sure you are properly equipped in these situations." The mysterious man laughed.

"Element Absorbent armor? That's hard to come by." Altair spoke calmly. Ophellia could tell he too was unsure of the newcomer's intentions, but not as warry as "Hey, quit dodging the question!" The half Guado demanded again. "I asked who the hell you are!"

"I'm Azryel. I'm a summoner." He bowed in the fashion of summoners.

"You don't look like a summoner. Where are you from?" Something was making the hair on the back of Taiga's neck stand on end and it wasn't the electric storm that raged around them.

"Taiga, don't be rude!" Ophellia scolded. "I apologize. I too am a summoner. They are my guardians. My name is Ophellia." As she bowed, she noticed the man was traveling alone. How strange, she thought, it was an unofficial custom for summoners to go on their pilgrimage with at minimum one or two guardians. "Are you traveling alone?" She asked.

"No, I am waiting for them. We got separated." Azryel looked toward the distance confidently as if he could see someone coming. Try as she might, Ophellia could see no movement aside from the pouring rain.

"We could wait here with you until they show up." The young summoner offered, but her party members shook their heads with disapproval.

"M'lady, we should hurry on our way." Altair tried to persuade her otherwise.

"Oh no, I will not keep you here longer or detain you further." The brawny summoner rejected the offer politely. "But if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor..." He paused. "How about a friendly duel between aeons?"

Ophellia was suddenly overcome with excitement; this was first summoner she had met, besides Braska. She didn't want to miss this chance to learn from another summoner, especially one who seemed more worldly and wiser. "O-okay!" She agreed. "I'm sorry, this won't take long." She apologized to her guardians.

"As long as this if for learning purposes and not... Fun." The swordsman was also interested to see two aeons clash for the first time. He and the other guardians stepped back as Ophellia summoned her newest aeon, Shiva.

The embodiment of winter's fury appeared encased in a cloak of shimmering ice, much more human like in appearance than her other spirit, Bahamut. She pulled off the majestic cape and tossed it at her summoner to take hold. Even in the dark of the storm, it glittered with every shade of purple and blue.

Azryel watched Ophellia cooley before he summoned his own aeon, without using a rod of any kind or drawing his sword. A shot of energy ripped through dimensions exploding in front of him with a flurry of sparks of pale yellow and blue. Ophellia stared in wonder at the new aeon as its form solidified. A magnificent horse with a bolted shaped horn pawed the ground impatiently in front of her. She had the impression the spirit would be capable of cutting through the deepest mountain without effort.

"I will let you strike first, m'lady." Azryel's demeanor seemed aloof, but Ophellia didn't take note of as she commanded Shiva to attack. Adeptly, the lightning horse dodged to the right before countering the ice queen with a slash from its jagged horn. It had ungodly speed, cutting its opponent with ease before anyone could blink. Ophellia's mouth opened in amazement as she began to call for Shiva to attack again. Before she could make a sound, Azryel's aeon lept for its second attack, defeating Shiva.

Ophellia watched her aeon disperse in a cloud of pyreflies with astonishment and a hint of shame.

"Sorry, Ixion does get a little impatient." Azryel gave his aeon a gentle pat on the side of its head, before sending it away.

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? I hope it's exciting, because I'm having fun writing this! Chapter 4 is in the works! Stay tuned!_


End file.
